Truth, Lies, and Deceit
by irishKaoru
Summary: Dee and Ryo are on a new case dealing with a killer who wants nothing more than to kill them. the question isn't how will they cope with the dangerous case, but how will they survive it?


Truth, Lies, and Deceit

Author: Irish Kaoru

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: This is a yaoi fan fiction. You all know this otherwise you would have nothing to do with the FAKE category. Also be prepared for a small rewrite of the story! One of my favorite things to do when writing fan fiction is to make up various ways that Dee and Ryo could have gotten together. (Not that I don't like the way they got together in the manga but I just like playing around with it.) So I ask two things of you. First is that if you are going to review (for which I would love you dearly) I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me that I should have stuck to the originally story line as I have clearly stated that that is not my intent. And number two is enjoy the story, send me challenges things that you want to see in this story. I am not talking about making a character that is a vampire named Fred who is afraid of the dark but small things like, hey I bet you cannot use the word 'zany' or 'spork' in your next chapter. I'll try to get through as many of these 'dares' as I can!

Lastly I wanted you all to know that this is a rewrite of a story that I had written back in 2003. Truth be told it was the first FAKE story that I had ever written! It did however get left unfinished as I was discouraged by some of my reviews… but I am back with a vengeance and going to finish this story making it ten times better than it was before!

Please keep in mind this story happens after the fifth book and over looks the sixth and seventh.

Enjoy!!!

This story is dedicated to three people: Ai MacLean, IridescentGaze, and Maskelle. It's a gift for helping me pull through my NaNoWriMo story! Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter One

A New Killer on the Street

Ryo gazed out the window with a look of deep sadness etched into his face. There was so much to think about lately that it was driving him mad, so many things that cried out for attention in his mind that he had to ignore. It seemed as if the few moments of peace he got in the office was the only time that he had to sort things out.

He had yet to come to terms with the fact that his parents murder was a hit that was executed on the wrong people, he was still confused about the situation that he and Dee were in, and more over he was worried about the lack of cases that they had been assigned since they were dropped form the last case.

Sure going out on your own to investigate a crime that deals with your parents' murderers after you had been dropped from the case was not the smartest thing to do. But did such an action really warrant complete dismissal from all cases?

"It's nice to be back… well not back really… but kind of back in our own office isn't it?" Dee said from his desk. He had watched the man for the past ten minutes and was starting to get a little worried. He was use to his partner spacing out from time to time but never for so long and _never _with the same look that he had now. "Ryo, you ok?" he raised his voice to his partner who snapped his head up and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Dee did you say something?" He gave the man a sheepish smile and his full attention.

"I was just commenting on how nice it was to be back in our own office." Dee told him shaking his head, "Are you ok? You seem a little… distant lately." He looked the man over.

"I'm fine," he could tell that his voice told Dee otherwise but he chose to continue on as if nothing was wrong for the sake of his partner, "I am just a little tired lately." It wasn't a lie per say, it was true that he had not been sleeping well the past couple of days and it was due mainly to the afore mentioned problems.

Dee shook his head and went about working on what little work they had been given. It seemed that since the day that Ryo pulled his stunt they had been given only work that would keep them chained down to a desk. It was starting to frustrate Dee. He needed to be involved in something more… interesting. The phrase 'be careful what you wish for' popped into his head but he forced the thought back, anything would be better than sitting here being idle.

"Hey, Ryo why don't we go down and check out the new shooting range down in the basement." He stood up and motioned for his partner to join him. "Loser can buy lunch." Ryo gave him a weak smile, more for Dee's sake than his own. He knew that he was causing Dee to worry to much about him lately and he felt a little guilty about it.

"You had best get your wallet ready then." Ryo joked as he grabbed his jacket. They walked down the halls in silence. Dee was unsure of what to say to Ryo wile the later of the two was lost yet again in his own thoughts.

---

"Come on Ryo, best seven out of thirteen!" Dee pleaded. He had just lost the sixth match in a row. Truthfully he knew that there was no way that he could beat his partner on the range, after all Ryo was ranked number on in the whole precinct.

"No, a deal is a deal Dee. You wouldn't go back on your word would you?" Ryo let a playful smile grace his lips and Dee couldn't help but smile back at him. This was him, this was Ryo, the man that he had been partnered with, friends with, and fell in love with.

"No." he tried to make it sound like he was defeated but failed and a pinch of his happiness came through.

That's when it happened. _THE_ thing that happened almost daily, the one thing that Dee hated more than anything else. An annoying screech filled the air and he panicked hiding behind Ryo. It did no good thought as Ryo stepped out of the way just in time to dodge a blur of lilac moving faster than the speed of light. Dee fell backwards and smacked his head on the floor.

"God damn it all to hell JJ, can't you find a more human way to greet me?" Dee yelled as he tried to push the younger man off of him. It was no use; JJ had the death grip from hell on him.

"Dee, my uber sexy god of men!" JJ purred as he began to nuzzle Dee's chest. "I have missed you so!" He loosened his grip just enough for Dee to pry himself free. Ryo watched JJ's antics from the side lines feeling a twinge of anger boiling in him. He knew what it was, an emotion that he was trying not to let get a hold on him. Jealousy was not something that was very becoming of a person.

"What the hell do you want?" Dee yelled as he dogged JJ's attempts to cling to him again one after another. JJ stopped in his tracks and thought for a second.

"I forgot, I was supposed to tell you that the comish wants to see you in his office now." Dee felt a vain pop in his fore head.

"Don't you think that is something that you should have told us before you wasted five minutes trying to suffocate me?" He glared at the man and gave him a swift knock in the head to get his point across.

"Let's go." He said grabbing Ryo's arm and pulling him away from the now sobbing JJ. As they walked away the could hear JJ's sobs following them

"Dee you big beautiful sex god why do you have to be so mean to me?" Dee cringed at the words. JJ made it sound like he had experience in knowing just how good he was in bed. He gave a full body shudder at the very thought.

---

Berkley's office was rather bare. It only held a desk with a chair behind it, a couch off to the left, a book case that held various books on criminal justice, and a plaque on the wall signifying the gratitude that the state police had for him while he worked there. There was no family portraits, or pictures of could be lovers adorning his desk. It was simple, clean, and empty. Over all the room lacked personality.

The two men stood before the desk and waited for the commissioner to speak. It was sever long moments before Berkley even turned from his gaze out the window. He looked the two men over with weary eyes. It had looked like he hadn't slept in nights. It really almost made Dee feel bad for the guy/ Then again this was Berkley Rose that we were talking about therefore any feelings of worry that he may have had for the man were automatically forgotten and drowned out by seething hate.

"I am very much against this but I need your help." He finally spoke. "A new case has been brought to our attention and we of course will be working with the FBI on this. Diana requested your help because of the reputation that your partnership has as well as the fact that you are a team that she has worked with before." He took a look at Ryo. "I still don't feel comfortable letting you on a case, especially one like this, but I was told from higher up that I had to." He handed each of them a file.

"The suspects name is Stephen Lockheart. You'll find a full bio on him in there along with his criminal record which only consists of assault, however, as you both know assault is where most murders get their start. We tried to nail him a few times but he always manages to get away."

He sat back in his chair and thought about his words for a moment as the two men started to look through the compiled information they held in their hands. He looked Ryo over carefully. He knew that the man was still not acting like himself. It worried him that he had to be placed on this case. Not only was it difficult but it was dangerous as well.

"Listen, I am going to give you both the rest of the day off. Take it because I don't know the next time that you will be so lucky. This man is not only tricky but very dangerous." It was a warning that Berkeley hoped they would heed. He really wouldn't be able to guarantee either of them time off in the near future.

"Sir do we have an MO for the perp?" Ryo asked while he continued to flip through the various papers that lined the manila folder.

"As for why he is doing this no we don't. Although we do know who his targets are." This caught the attention of both men. "He goes after cops, more specifically crooked cops, the kind that take drugs from a heist and sells them back to another drug ring."

"So in other words we have to take precautions to keep from being placed on the hit list because we are cops." Dee summed up, they may not be crooked and do things like help the people that they were supposed to be putting behind bars but there was always the possibility that they could be targeted for simply being in charge of this investigation.

"Exactly." Berkley nodded his head in agreement. "Any other questions?" He looked at each of them making sure that they had none. When neither man responded Berkeley dismissed them for the day.

Dee could already tell that this was going to be a long and difficult case. He was looking forward to being able to do what he did best but at the same time he wished that it didn't come with so many risks.

'Be careful what you wish for eh?' he thought to himself amused. It was amazing how true that statement could be sometimes.

* * *

A/N: so yeah there it is. I hope that you liked it. I had a lot of fun fixing things and messing with the plot a little. Hope I didn't disappoint and I am looking forward to hearing what you have to say!

Don't forget to take a look at my profile to see when you can expect the next chapter up. I will always do my best to stick to it!

Ja-ne


End file.
